


Hearts Brought Together

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, we stan celica in this household do not @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Alm are happy together, but summoning Celica brings new challenges to your relationship. After all, the books about the World of Echoes say that the two of them marry.
Relationships: Alm (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alm (Fire Emblem)/You, Alm/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hearts Brought Together

Alm was one of the first Heroes that you’d summoned, and you’d had feelings for him pretty much right away. Kind, gallant, strong… He was amazing, and the day that you’d confessed your feelings and Alm had returned them was one of the happiest days of your life. The two of you were the talk of the Order, usually seen together.

Of course, there were some who talked and you couldn’t help but hear.

They likely didn’t mean anything by it, but the Heroes from the World of Echoes knew Alm. More importantly, they knew about someone who was very important to him. They discussed Celica in hushed whispers at dinner, wondering what she would think if she knew that Alm had fallen in love with a woman from another world.

When you accidentally overheard Tobin and Gray debating on whether or not Alm would return to their world to be with Celica, you didn’t know what to think at first. You loved him, and he loved you. That should be all that mattered, but your aching heart at the mere thought of him leaving you caused you to browse the Askran library while Alm was out training with the other Heroes. There, you found a book that detailed the lore of the World of Echoes. Books such as these were typically kept away from the Heroes so they wouldn’t learn information that could change the course of their world.

The book did not ease your worries. Instead, you felt… inadequate. According to it, Celica was not only a powerful warrior, but a princess who aided Alm in battling the god Duma.

You nearly dropped the book when you read a passage that detailed that she and Alm would eventually marry, uniting the kingdoms of Rigel and Zofia.

How could you compete with that?

~

The summoning pillar shook as the red orb flashed. There was a pause as the hero emerged, summoned by the power of Breidablik, then:

“I am Celica, a priestess. Though I’d rather avoid bloodshed, I am prepared to fight if I must.”

Your heart sank, though you tried not to show it. You had been hoping for some new allies, but this…

“Celica!” Your sweet Alm’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, and you were unfortunately forced to witness their reunion. Alm rushed over, embracing Celica in a tight hug. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled.

“Oh, Alm! I’m so glad to see you…”

You quickly excused yourself, citing your pile of strategies awaiting you as your reason for departing so suddenly. In truth, it was because if you watched the two of them any longer, you might burst into tears.

~

Having Celica here was like a dream to Alm. There were plenty of other royals in Askr, but she was the only one who understood his struggles. His desires to see Zofia and Rigel united peacefully, his hopes for the future - Celica knew it all. She was a source of comfort to him, but… something still felt off. He wasn’t able to pinpoint the reason until one day, a few months after she had been summoned.

They had just won a tough battle, and Celica, in her excitement at another victory, had pressed a chaste kiss to his lips with no warning. It completely threw Alm for a loop. 

Celica was… well, his feelings for her were strong, sure, but he had you now. Speaking of, where were you…?

“Forgive me, Alm. I shouldn’t have done that without asking…” Celica said when his response to her kiss was to blink in surprise.

“Oh! U-Um…” He wanted to say that it was fine, but… it wasn’t, really. He didn’t want to lead her on - he had been struggling on how to tell her that he’d found a partner for a while, but this clearly needed to be said. “It’s okay. But… I need to be honest with you, Celica.”

“What is it, Alm?” she asked. It was hard to tell from her expression what she was expecting him to say.

“I’m… well, I’m in a relationship with the Summoner here. I didn’t tell you just because I wasn’t sure how. I know we’re close, but Y/N is… Gods, she’s amazing. She means so much to me.” Alm hadn’t meant to gush about you, but here he was, rambling on.

To his surprise, Celica simply smiled. “I kind of had a feeling…” she admitted. “You’re always so considerate towards her, and I’ve caught you staring a few times. I figured there was something there. Forgive me for acting without thinking.”

He shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for! I just wanted to clear the air.”

Celica was about to reply, when suddenly, Clair walked up to them, Clive and Mathilda trailing behind her. Alm thought that they were about to suggest a celebration for the victory they had just achieved, until Clair grabbed his shoulders and glared at him. It was a look that would kill a lesser man.

“Alm! What do you think you are doing?!”

“Clair, calm down!” Clive begged his sister.

“I will not! Alm is behaving like a… like a scoundrel!” she insisted.

Celica stepped in, placing a gentle hand on Clair’s shoulder. “May I ask what is going on?”

The pegasus knight looked Alm in the eyes as she spoke. “I saw Y/N running back to the castle with tears in her eyes, and you stand here and do nothing for your beloved partner?!” she demanded. 

Alm’s eyes widened. “Y/N was crying?”

“Perhaps she saw us and got the wrong idea…” Celica said quietly. She was happy for the two of you and wanted to support you, not drive a wrench between you!

“I have to go make this right.” Only then did Clair step aside, giving Alm a clear path to the portal that would take them back to the Order’s headquarters, Celica at his heels.

From there, it didn’t take him long to find you. He asked around, and the Heroes who hadn’t gone to battle were quick to point him to the gardens. It was quiet there at this time of day, especially when most of the Heroes would be in the mess hall grabbing a meal after the battle. Alm raced there, desperate to find you and set things right.

You were sitting against a tree, knees pulled up to your chest when he found you. 

“Y/N!” You didn’t look up as he ran over, even as he knelt down beside you. “Y/N, please, let me explain…”

“What is there to explain? That Celica is so amazing since she’s a warrior and a princess and you’re going to leave me because you’re supposed to be with her?” you snapped. The two of you had been a bit distant since Celica had been summoned, but this outburst was the last thing that Alm had expected. 

His shoulders slumped. This was his fault… You were both important to him, and he had done a poor job of showing it.

“Celica is a dear friend to me,” he said softly. “But I don’t care what some book told you about our world’s history. We’re not there, and I love you. Only you.”

You finally looked up at him, tears streaming down your cheeks. “You… you don’t love Celica?” you asked.

“I don’t, I promise. What you saw… It meant nothing, I promise.”

He spoke so earnestly, and you trusted Alm. You leapt at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Alm gladly returned it, holding you close as you cried new, happy tears. When you relaxed your grip, he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

“I love you… I’m so sorry that I ever let you doubt it,” he murmured.

After a quiet moment, Celica approached the two of you. “Forgive me for interrupting, but… Y/N, I must beg you to forgive me. I acted without thinking, and I never meant for you to doubt Alm’s devotion to you.”

You shook your head as you stood, managing a smile. “It’s okay… I shouldn’t have run off like that.”

Celica reached out and gently took your hand. “I fear we may have gotten off to a rough start, but I would like to be your friend, and support the two of you!”

“I would love that!” Alm said eagerly. “You both are important to me, and I’d love for you to be friends.”

“Would that be alright, Y/N?” Celica asked, looking at you. Your nod brought her happiness, and she hugged you, as well.

To think you’d felt so poorly for all this time, when your precious Alm cared so much for you. You cherished him, and your newfound friend in Celica.


End file.
